


This Is Why I Love You

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: ficondemand, Fluff, Geek Love, Geeky, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baked goods and Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficondemand's Valentine's Day challenge and a prompt left by Originalpuck.

Xander stared at the array of heart-shaped cupcakes, heart-shaped chocolates and heart-shaped gingerbread cookies on the coffee table. The gingerbread was probably left over from Christmas, but it was still impressive. He let the duffel bag full of weapons fall on the floor by the door of the two-room Manhattan apartment.

"Andrew," he asked the young man standing proudly behind the display, "did you – bake these?"

"Of course not," Andrew said. "I mean, Star Trek marathon on Syfy, hello. Ordered it in. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thank God," said Xander, who'd got Andrew nothing, and pulled him up for a kiss. "Did you DVR the marathon?"

"What a question to ask," Andrew murmured against Xander's collar.

Within an hour Xander was lying on the sofa in front of the television with his head in Andrew's lap and crumbs all over his shirt front while on screen Kirk squeezed Spock's shoulder meaningfully. "I am so glad I turned gay for you," he said between mouthfuls of cupcake.

Andrew just smiled and ruffled his hair.


End file.
